The process of negotiating agreements often requires expending significant time, human resources, and computing resources. These expenditures are exacerbated when an entity, such as a business, engages in numerous agreements over time. Conventional approaches to negotiation, including computer-based approaches, require some amount of human interaction. Furthermore, conventional computer-based approaches are rigid and inflexible, often resulting in computing resources being wasted when agreements are not reached.